1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a patterning device handling apparatus and, more especially, to a patterning device handling apparatus used in charged particle beam imaging.
2. Background of the Related Art
A patterning device, such as a mask must be moved from a storage chamber to an imaging chamber when a scanning electron microscopes (SEM) is applied to inspect the mask. Patterning device handling apparatus is used to move the mask. A flexible method of moving mask and a deft patterning device handling apparatus will enhance the efficiency of SEM.